El Tamer Celestial
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Despues de reprobar el examen para convertise en gennin, un misterioso personaje lo ayuda y le convencer en ayudarlo con los 8 Elegidos en el Digimundo y el se convertira en el 9 Elegido junto con sus Compañeros Digimon y su fiel Compañero Kurama y proteger el Digimundo y su Mundo y tambien un nuevo hogar. Este sera un Crossover de Naruto y de Digimon (1,2,3,4 y 5)
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores este es mi cuarto fanfic y otro crossover pero esta vez va ser de Digimon y de Naruto bueno espero que todo salga bien y espero que le gusten el fanfic.

Bueno sin más Preámbulos el Prologo

Prologo

Nos encontramos en la Aldea de Konoha después de 12 años después del ataque del Kyuubi orquestado por Madara Uchiha, y el sacrificio del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y de su Esposa Kushina Uzumaki y de cientos de Ninjas y de Civiles que murieron en el ataque, el nuevo Jinchuiriki Naruto Uzumaki hijo del Yondaime y de la Habanero Sangriento no ha tenido la vida fácil porque ha tenido que superar muchos retos durante su transcurso de su vida desde vivir solo, superar la soledad y aguantar el odio de todo el pueblo pero él seguía adelante ante contra viento y marea el siempre miraba hacia frente para seguir adelante.

Hoy era el dia de los exámenes para aprobar para ser Gennin, había pasado el examen escrito, el de tiro con Kunais y Shurikens mas o menos de lo normal, pero en lo último de jutsus, había pasado la de Henge, Kawari pero fallo en el bushin reprobando por tercera vez.

Desanimado y triste prefirió irse a su casa en que hará de nuevo, y olvidándose su dolor de no pasar por un Bushin ignorando las explicaciones de Iruka y de Mizuki.

Despues de llegar asu Apartamento pensando en que hará ahora prefirió descansar por un momento para pensar mejor en sus cosas y se acostó en su cama.

Sueño de Naruto

Se encontraba el rubio en un lugar totalmente blanco de lo común porque siempre estaba en la jaula de su ``Compañero´´ que se habían conocido hace años cuando el rubio estaba durmiendo y debido a su encuentro y saber de la verdad porque el miedo y el odio de todo el pueblo pero al pasar el tiempo se hicieron compañeros y después amigos.

Ya cuando el rubio se le hizo raro de porque estaba en ese lugar se preocupo hasta que escucho una voz que nunca había escuchado

¿? Hola Naruto

En eso el rubio se dio la vuelta para ver quien era la persona que le hablo pero al final no puedo encontrar nada

Naruto: ¿ Quién Eres?

¿?: No te molestes en encontrarme, no tengas miedo.

Naruto: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¿?: Únicamente quiero mostrarte el lugar que visitaras en tu nueva vida dentro de poco tiempo.

En eso le habían dado 2 objetos de una forma que nunca había visto en su vida ( Digivice) y 2 huevos de tamaño considerable

Naruto:¿Por qué a mi y porque no a otro de la aldea?

¿?: Debido que tú tienes algo que ellos nunca tendrán lo necesario para entrar al Mundo Digital y tú lo tienes lo que se necesita para entrar en el.

Naruto: ¿Mundo Digital?

¿?: ``El mundo Digital es un mundo que existe una dimensión diferente a la de este mundo y a la vez que existe directamente conectado a otro´´.

Eso el rubio se sorprendió por el mundo que había escuchado pero cuando iva a decir algo la voz misteriosa lo interrumpo.

¿?: ``Descuida, recibiras las respuestas y ayuda cuando llegues ahí en este mundo te encontraras con unos chicos´´.

En eso el rubio Asiste afirmativamente.

¿?: y la razón por la cual fuiste escogido es porque a pesar de tener la vida que tu no querías y tener una carga tu has superado todas las expectativas de cada uno de nosotros y además tienes un corazón tan puro que puedes ser permitido tanto regresar y volver a tu mundo y al Mundo Digital y se le estará otorgando una gran responsabilidad al obtenerla y creo que podrás con ellos y confió en ti en que lo lograras; en tu camino te ayudaran los elegidos en tu viaje y también te enseñaran tus cualidades especiales, pero ve a los chicos cuales son sus cualidades.

En eso aparecieron 8 chicos 5 chicos de 13 a 15 años y 3 chicas de 12 a 15 años.

El Primer Chico de cabello marrón que estaba acompañando de un reptil mas parecido a un dinosaurio de color amarillo; el uniforme de colegio que consiste en una camisa blanca, chaqueta verde, pantalón gris y unos tenis de color azul con blanco. Tras ellos brillaba un símbolo anaranjado que parecía una especie del sol.

Su emblema es el Valor.

El Segundo Chico era un rubio al igual que el pero tenía mayor volumen en su cabello, estaba vestido al igual que el primer chico con la camisa blanca, chaqueta verde, pantalón gris pero tenia zapatos cafés; Estaba acompañado por una criatura azul con blanco que tenía un cuerno. Tras ellos se encontraba un símbolo azul que se asemejaba aun símbolo de Ying-Yang modificado.

Su emblema es el de la Amistad.

La tercera persona era una chica de cabello corto y naranja, estaba vestida con un uniforme del colegio llevaba un pañuelo en su cuello y una falda puesta de color verde y llevaba unas calcetas blancas largas y unos zapatos azules, estaba acompañada por un pájaro rosa. Tras ella estaba un símbolo rojo que parecía una especie de amor

Su emblema es el del Amor.

El cuarto era un chico con el cabello rojizo oscuro y corto estaba vestido con el uniforme del colegio que el de los chicos, llevaba una camisa blanca, una chaqueta verde, un pantalón gris y unos zapatos grises con morados, el estaba acompañado por una especie de insecto que tenía un tono rojizo claro, tras ello se podría ver un símbolo purpura que representa a una espiral grande unida a una pequeña.

Su emblema es del Conocimiento.

La quinta persona era una chica de cabello largo de teñido de rosa claro con mechones rojos estaba vestida con una blusa de color azul con rojo con una franja en forma horizontal junto con una estrella blanca, una falda blanca y unas botas blancas de plataforma, estaba acompañada por una criatura que se parecía mucho por una planta, tras ellas se podía apreciar el símbolo verde de una hoja con forma de lagrima.

Su emblema es de la Pureza.

La Sexta persona era un chico de cabello azul largo como melena que tenia lentes el estaba acompañado por una criatura blanca con marcas con color purpura parecía saber algo de agua por su forma de sus aletas. Estado atrás de ellos podría verse un símbolo gris que se asemeja a una cruz

Su emblema es de la Sinceridad.

La Séptima persona era un adolescente de su edad era rubio medio largo traía una gorra, usaba una chaqueta amarilla con verde azulado, unos shorts verde oscuro y unos tenis de color verde jade, estaba acompañado por una criatura amarilla oscura con blanco que tenía alas, tras ellos se podría verse un símbolo amarillo que se parecía a un sol emitiendo rayos.

Su emblema es de la Esperanza.

La Octava persona era una chica adolescente de su edad al igual que el rubio, ella tenia el cabello marrón corto, estaba vestida con una blusa rosa con blanco, unas mangas que terminaba en guante de color rosa, unos shorts amarillos y unos tenis amarillos. Estaba acompañada de una criatura que se asemeja a un gato blanco con guantes verdes puestos en sus patas laterales, tras ellas se encontraba un símbolo rosa similar a un resplandor.

Su emblema es de la Luz.

Después de ver a los chicos la voz le dijo lo siguiente.

¿?: Pronto lo conocerás a tus nuevos compañeros, hoy en la noche partirás al mundo digital, asi que prepara todo para tu viaje. Tus compañeros digimon te estarán esperando en el Digimonudo; el sueño esta se esta terminando aquí

Naruto: Espera, nos volveremos a vernos, ¿necesito mas respuestas?

¿?: No te preocupes Elegido, nos volveremos a encontrarnos.

Naruto: antes de irte ¿Quién eres tu?

¿?:Que descortes soy de mi parte, se me olvido presentarme. Me llamo Gennai.

Fin del sueño

ya cuando se despertó de su sueño, pensó que todo era mentira, hasta que en su mesa estaba la ropa de cada chico que vio en sus sueños, su ropa consistía en una camisa amarilla con un símbolo extraño, una chaqueta roja, unos guantes cafés , unos shorts cafés oscuros y unos tenis de color rojo y amarillo. También estaban unos googles nuevos parecidos a los suyos pero mas grandes

(Imagínense la ropa de Takuya, pero después le añadiré más vestuario como el de Takato o de Marcus Daimon).

Ya con su nuevo vestuario puesto y con un digivice que le dieron que también estaba en la mesa, recogio todos sus pergaminos, ramen instantáneos que pudo, su monedero de Gama-Chan lo puso todo en su mochila y espero en la noche, también estuvo hablando mentalmente con su Compañero. Tanto el Biiju y el rubio estuvieron viendo como seria su nueva vida y su nueva misión fuera de las naciones elementales, cosa que alegro a Kurama porque al fin serian felices libres de odio y dolor por ahí y también que encuentre la felicidad en su compañero.

Ya al pasar la noche el rubio todo listo para su partida, espero que todos los aldeanos se fueran a dormir ya caminando libremente de que no lo interrumpieran se dirigió al Bosque De La Muerte ahí estuvo esperando a Gennai o a alguien hasta que escucho las alarmas de su aldea y se habia topado con su Sensei Mizuki con el Pergamino Prohibido; y después de el estaba Iruka que lo estaba persiguiendo, tanto el Peligris estaba feliz porque tenia el Pergamino, y podría deshacerse del chico y de su Compañero hasta que fueron interrumpidos que el rubio estaba usando una posición de manos en forma de Carnero, ( por parte de Kurama que le había enseñado usar el Kage Bushin en la tarde), y había usado los Clones de Sombra para Derrotar al Chunnin Traidor, ya cuando todo se había acabado Iruka estaba feliz porque el rubio había derrotado a un traidor y había usudo un Jutsu de Nivel B le iba a dar su insignia de Konoha pero cuando vio con una mochila puesta, se preocupó porque pensaba que iba a escapar el rubio lo había noqueado por detrás de su cuello y lo habia dejado con el Pergamino a lado de el y a un Mizuki Atado en el árbol.

Ya el rubio feliz de usar un Jutsu y de derrotar a alguien, se abrió un Portal en frente suyo y ahí estaba Gennai esperándolo.

Gennai: ¡Estas Listo Naruto, una vez que pasemos al DigiMundo, ya no habrá paso atrás, esta es una decisión que debes tomarlas tu¡.

Naruto: yo estare a donde sea que me necesiten para proteger a las personas que quiero y amo, por eso dare mi vida y mi alma por protegerlos.

Gennani: Bien dicho Naruto, bien pasemos al Digimundo.

En eso ambos habían pasado hacia el Portal para dirigirse al DigiMundo y asi embarcarse en una Nueva Aventura.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Bueno como sabrán hare este crossover de Digimon y de Naruto ; usare las 5 temporadas de Digimon y usare algunos elementos de cada uno de ellos.

También estaré usando algunos capítulos de la Segunda y Tercera o Quinta temporada para extenderlos, sé que soy nuevo en eso pero me estaré actualizando para ver los capítulos de Digmon 1,2,3,4 y la 5, y si me da tiempo la de X-Bros Wars.

Bueno también pondré pareja para el rubio pero será diferente que casi siempre pongo Harem le pondré solo 1 pareja para el rubio y así que necesito quien quiere para pareja para el rubio.

Las chicas que estarán las pondré en votación en cada capítulo y cuando termine los votos será la pareja para Naruto.

Kari Kamiya.

Rika Nonaka

Zoe Ayamoto

Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda

Bueno sin mas me despido amigo acepto reviews, consejos, dudas o aclaraciones.

Si voy a necesitar mucha ayuda para hacer este fic un éxito y también para le gusto de los lectores.

Hasta la Proxima


	2. Capitulo 1: Entrada al Digimundo

Hola amigos bueno me tome el tiempo para hacer el siguente fic de digimon y bueno estuve viendo sus reviews, consejos, dudas y también algunas recomendaciones para mejorar este fic y bueno también anduve escribiendo otras historias de mis otros fics, tales como la de Power Rangers, la de Saint Seiya, la de GTA y bueno también tendre mas tiempo en las vacaciones de semana santa porque al fin tendre descanso jejeje pero bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo tanto ami para ustedes.

Quiero Agradecerles a:

Chivotenkai: bueno amigo me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y bueno en la opción de Rika me hubiera gustado para que se quedara con el rubio pero Kari le vendría muy bien amigo y me dio gracia por solo molestara T.K y a Davis pero recuerda que habrá muchos celos como Tai como su hermano mañor y Ken que también estuvo enamorada de ella pero se que el rubio obtendrá el amor de ella, te lo aseguro y en cuanto a Renamon le tengo algo especial en ella al igual que Gatomon con Kurama y bueno espero sorpenderte hoy amigo.

Zafir09 : hola amigo para contestarte las dudas que tienes bueno pues empecemos, bueno como sabras el no sera un ninja de konoha pero si aprendera las hablidades shinobis con kurama para que pueda defenderse de otros Digimon, y lo del Kage Bushin porque recuerdas que era muy orgulloso y aveces discutian con naruto pero despues de la plática con Gennai Kurama accedio a enseñar el Kage Bushin, y lo del Rinnegan pues déjeme pensarlo pero si me gustaria darle pero eso sera más adelante y de los Elementos que entrenara bueno pues obtendra los 5 elementos el Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton y Fuuton. pero tambien estara modificando el Hyoton, Jinton, el Shakuton, el Yoton, el Futon, Raton, el Enton, Bakuton y otros elementos. y el Digimundo el rubio y los elegidos estaran tanto en sus mundo protegiendolos de los Digmons Oscuros y de otras personas tales como Orochimaru, Danzou, Madara y de los Dark Master de De Reaper, los caballeros de la Realeza, Cherribemon y de Lucemon y si también pienso rescatar a Gaara para convertirlo en su aliado. lo último de que los padres de Naruto reviran, creo que si porque vivirán en el mundo Digital y así convivirán mejor con los demás padres. Espero que se te hallaran aclarado tus dudas amigo.

DarkShion: bueno amigo gracias por apoyarme y me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y seguro que te sorprenderá lo que escucho de Hiruzen de Iruka, seguro que estará triste pero el sabría que tomo la decisión mas importante para que el fuera feliz y ya sabras como estará Konoha cuando se enteren que Naruto es Hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, y ahí toda Konoha se Desmoronara completo por tal noticia y en cuanto lo de Kari ya tome tu voto y ten por seguro que Tai se hara amigo del rubio y lo convencerá de salir con su hermanita aver si no le gana los celos de hermano jejeje.

CCSakuraforever: bueno amigo me alegro que te gustara y gracias por los consejos que me has dado y claro que pondré el emblema del rubio al igual que el digivice ya le tengo uno para el rubio y espero sorprenderte hoy el capitulo amigo.

Alexzero: bueno amigo me alegro que te gustara amigo y como lo dije antes claro que le dare ese emblema al rubio y tambien tome en cuenta tu voto para Kari y espero sorprenderte en este capitulo amigo.

narukushi10: bueno amigo me alegro que te gustara el capitulo amigo y tambien tome el voto por kari y espero sorprenderte el capitulo de hoy.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el capitulo de hoy

Capitulo 1: Nuevos Amigos y un Nuevo Mundo

Nos encontramos con Naruto y con Gennai en el Digimundo preguntándose ahora que tenia algo de sentido en su vida pero antes de pensar en mas cosas habían llegado y el aterizaje que tuvieron no fue el mas agradable poque habían azotado y el rubio tuvo que aguantar el peso del anciano.

Naruto: ITAI, eso duele mucho Gennai

Gennai: Mil disculpas Naruto pero aveces ocurre eso bien te quiero presentar a tus nuevos amigo veo que apenas crecieron cuando estaban en su huevo.

En eso aparecían 2 digimons el primero era un reptil al tamaño del rubio era de color rojo con unas marcas negras en su cuerpo lo mas que se representa es un símbolo de peligro que esta en su pecho tenia unas garras negras en sus patas, unos ojos amarillos .

El segundo era el mismo digimon que tenia el primer chico que vio en sus sueños pero era mas diferente que el suyo porque era un poco mas grande Este es más alto, con más dientes, garras largas, con los antebrazos mas grandes y tiene dos cintas rojas en las garras, y se le notaba que era muy hiperactivo en sus digimon comenzaron a caminar en frente a el y el primero en contestar fue Agumon.

Agumon: ¿Qué hay Jefe? Es un gusto conocerte?

Guilmon: ¿Igualmente yo me llamo Guilmon y el es mi amigo Agumon.

Naruto: Mucho gusto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y esperemos que nos llevemos bien y seamos amigos.

en eso veía a sus nuevos compañeros con mucha felicidad pero en eso Agumon le comenzó a rugir su estomago y su primer instinto fue-…. Morder la cabeza el rubio.

Naruto: Itai Itai Itai, eso duele mucho ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Mientras que Guilmon lo miraba con mucha curiosidad y a Gennai lo veía con una gotita en la nuca por tal reacción del digimon.

Mientras tanto el rubio intentaba quitarse la mordedura de su amigo que lo veía como comida en eso también Guilmon le rugio su estomago

Guilmon: Guilmon también tiene hambre?

En eso tanto Agumon, Naruto y Gennai tenían la gotita en la nuca por tal amigo que solo piensa en comida. En eso el rubio sacaba algo de su mochila

Naruto: bien amigo lo bueno que traje un sumisitro de Ramen Instantaneo para todos, asi que hay que cenar,¿ vamos Gennai ayúdame?

Gennai: Enseguida Elegido.

Agumon: y nosotros que hacemos Jefecito?

Guilmon: Si, Guilmon también quiere ayudar con Agumon.

Naruto: bueno amigos poque no recogen un poco de leña para calentar la comida y un poco de agua

Agumon y Guilmon: Enseguida Jefecito.

Mientras que nuestros digimon buscaban la leña y el agua, Naruto y Gennai estaban preparando la cena con el Ramen instantáneo para ellos en eso Gennai de daba el digivoce al rubio.

(El digivice era el de Takato pero el dorado, pero tendrá varias añadiciones como el de Takuya de los Digispirits y de la parte ADN cargando de Marcus)

Gennai: Bueno Naruto este es tu Digivice que siempre lo tendras a tu mano en cada momento con eso te servirá en las digievoluciones de tus Digimon, y también habrá algo especial en el

Naruto: ¿Cuál Gennai?

Gennai: que tienes la capacidad de transformarte en un digimon con el DigiSpirit

Naruto: Digispirit?

Gennai: El DigiSpirit fueron creados por Los 10 Guerreros Legendarios Cada guerrero representa un elemento, y en versiones humana y bestia. Después de la guerra entre los Digimon con forma humana y los Digimon con forma bestia, los Digispirits se le repartieron a los 3 Ángeles Guardianes para protegerlos, correspondiendo la mitad de ellos a los representantes de los Digimon humanos y la otra mitad al representante de los Digimon bestia.

Naruto: Interesante Historia Gennai, entonces ¿Podria yo Digievolucionar?

Gennai: Podras pero hasta ahora no, tienes que confiar en tus compañeros Digimon y hasta que sea el Momento podras Digievolucionar.

Naruto: Entiendo Gennai, y hay algo que amenaza en el Digimundo?

Gennai: Hace algunos meses unos Digimon han estado intranquilos por unos Digimon De alto nivel que de la nada aparecieron y también que han causado caos en varias partes del Digimundo.

Naruto: Ya veo en donde entro y yo los demás Elegidos para detener esta amenaza.

Gennai: Correcto Naruto, tu y los elegidos deben evitar que los Digimons o algien peor destruya en este mundo y si consigue su fechoría, también destruirá el tuyo.

Naruto: ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!

Gennai: Eso me temo, lo que pasa pues tu Mundo y este están conectado, lo que podría decirse que es la puerta para entrar en el siguente mundo.

Naruto: Eso no lo permitiré, yo protegeré este mundo y al que me defendió y protegeré a las personas que amo dare todo hasta mi ultimo aliento.

Gennai: Me gusta tu valor y tu determinación Naruto. Bien ya esta cena, mañana conoceremos a los elegidos,

Naruto: Ammm Gennai, te puedo preguntar algo?

Gennai: Dígame Naruto, que me quieres preguntar?

Naruto: Cual es mi emblema?

Gennai: Tu emblema elegido es el mas importante de todos y tu eres el único que eres capaz de tenerlo es el … la Determinación.

Naruto: Determinación?

Gennai: a si es elegido tu eres el único que ha sido capaz de tener por tal emblema por tu forma de luchar por conseguir mientra que te lo propones ante la adversidad que siempre te han metido, tu siempre miras al frente.

Naruto: Genial Gennai.

En eso llegaban Agumon y Guilmon con el agua y la leña.

Guilmon: Guilmon tiene la leña Naruto

Agumon: Jefecito aquí tengo la leña

Agumon y Guilmon: Ya esta la cena, nos morimos de hambre?

Naruto: Ya esta, el ramen ya esta listo para comer.

Ya todos en la cena estaban comiendo muy tranquilo, pero cuando probaron el primer fideo del ramen todos quedaron maravillados por tal sabor y por tal comida, en eso Se lo comieron muy rápido y querían mas , cosa que el rubio le dio una gotita en la nuca por tal voracidad de comida , ni siquiera el era asi , bueno mas o menos pero no mucho.

Ya terminando de cenar armaron sus tiendas y se durmieron a que le esperarían mañana al encuentro de los 8 elegidos.

Mientras tanto en las Naciones elementales

Nos encontramos en Konoha, mas exactamente en la sala del consejo discutiendo debido a lo acotecido ala huida de Naruto Uzumaki, cuando Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage escucho el reporte de Iruka en la captura del Traidor de Mizuki y también de la huida de Naruto, al principio estuvo feliz porque su Nieto pudo usar un jutsu de clase B, y también haber detenido los planes del Chunnin Traidor pero también le dio curiosidad de la nueva ropa que utilizo el rubio porque siempre adoraba su Mono Naranja, y con el nuevo cambio que se hizo ahora le sorpredio pero también triste del su huida pensó que habia fallado a Minato y a Kushina en no proteger a su hija de la Aldea pero el en fondo sabia que hizo lo mejor para tener una buena vida y ser feliz y se prometio asi mismo protegerlo hasta el ultimo momento para evitar que sus ``Compañeros´´ lo usaran como arma. Mientras tanto eso sucedia con la anécdota contada por Iruka y Hiruzen los civiles intentaron festejar de la huida del Jinchuiriki y la parte Shinobi estuvo triste de la huida del rubio pero sabían en el fondo que hizo bien en escapar y buscar la felicidad en otro lugar. Pero cuando los civiles intentaron festejar de la huida del chico zorro, cosa que enfurecio a los lideres de los clanes, a Iruka y al Sandaime libreraon un instinto asesino que paralizo y hizo callara la parte civil, ya callados Hiruzen ahora que ya no tenia nada que perder le dijo la verdad de los orígenes del Rubio que siempre fue el hijo de Minato Namikaze y de Kushina Uzumaki, cosa que horrorizo a los civiles que siempre habían marginado y abandonado al Rubio y habían exigido de porque su ocultamiento de sus orígenes y en e eso Hiruzen le decía que porque Minato tenía muchos enemigos como Iwa o Kumo si se enteraran que tuvo un hijo, irían a asesinarlo o Destruirían Konoha, y que en esta tarde revelarian la verdad a toda Konoha y que por su culpa de su miedo y odio hacia el Kyubi provocaron que huyera su mejor Ninja y próximo Hokage y después le pidieron que la junta había acabado. Ya fuera Hiruzen feliz de callar los civiles y a sus compañeros avariciosos podría darle justicia y libertad a Naruto en donde quiera que esté siempre el lo protegería hasta el último día de su vida.

Mientras tanto en el Digimundo.

Ya en la mañana siguente todos levantado recogieron sus cosas, tienda de campamento y sus cosas y habían caminado para llegar el punto de la reunino de los 8 elegidos.

Mientras tanto Gennai pensaba en varias sorpresas que le daría al rubio en el Digimundo.

Gennai: ( espero que te guste la segunda oportunidad que te han dado Elegido, pronto te reuniras con tus padres, como siempre debio ser y gracias a Yggdrasill y los tres ángeles guardianes tendras esta oportunidad).

En eso ya habían llegado a reunión y estaban los 8 elegidos en eso estaban otros 4 chicos que nunca habían visto eran 3 chicos y una chica.

El primer chico llevaba unos googles, una chaqueta de color rojo con azul y amarillo flameada, una camisa gris puesta unos guantes amarillos unos shorts cafés y unos tenis naranja con blanco.

La segunda era una chica alta delgada a su edad de 12 años traía puesto una gorra naranja puesta en la cabeza, unos anteojos traía el pelo morado un chaleco café claro una blusa de manga larga, unos guantes blancos unos pantalones rojos y unas botas de color verde oscuro con blanco.

El tercero era un chico de estatura baja a su edad de 12 años traía el cabello castaño corto, de ojos cafes, traía puesto una camisa de manga larga de color gris opaco, unos pantalones morados y unos zapatos cafes oscuros.

Y el cuarto era un chico de estatura alta de cabello azul oscuro, traía puesto una playera de manga larga de color gris, unos pantalones de igual color gris y unos zapatos negros que estaba acompañado por un digimon en forma de insecto de color verde con negro.

En eso Gennai comezn a hablar

Gennai: bueno elegidos quiero presentarles al noveno elegido que he estado buscando porque se ha avecinado una nueva amenaza se llama Naruto Uzumaki.

En eso se mostraba el rubio junto con sus 2 Digimons Agumon y Guilmon.

Naruto: Hola amigos, esperemos que nos llevemos estare aquí para ayudarlos y proteger al Digimon.

Y asi comenzó una nueva aventura en el Digimundo junto con los nuevo elegidos, que aventuras le traerían para alla.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy

Bueno me tome el tiempo para hacer el siguente capitulo y espero que lo disfruten tanto para mi y para ustedes

Bueno tengo planes para T.K y a Kari porque le daré otros digimon para acompañar a Patamon y a Gatomon. Y espero sorprenderlos en el siguiente capitulo

Y asi va la votación

Kari Kamiya: 4 votos

Rika Nonaka: 1 voto

Zoe Ayamoto: 0 votos

Yoshino Fujieda: 0 Votos

Bueno acepto Reviews, dudas, consejos o opciones para el siguente capitulo y parejas para el rubio y espero sorprenderlos en el siguente capitulo.

Bueno sin más me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	3. Capitulo 2: Sorpresas y Rencuentros

Hola bueno amigos me tome la libertad para escribir el capitulo porque no me he actualizado y bueno anduve pensando en varios exámenes que voy a tener en la universidad y tendre que hacer El examen del Del-A2 Para acreditar la materia de francés y bueno tendre que estudiar mucho para pasarla pero eso si no me detendrá para escribir los demás fanfics que tengo en mente pero bueno espero que le gusten los capítulos que hare porque no me detendré hasta terminarlos.

Quiero agradecerles a:

Chivotenkai: bueno amigo se que les deje ganas de mas pero esas es la trama que le da mas sabor la historia, y me alegro que te gustara y en cuanto al Op quería darle mas originalidad dándoles a Guilmon y a Agumon de Savers al igual que el DIgispirit y las artes Shinobis, recuerda que estará en el Digimundo ayudando a los Elegidos de las siguientes amenazas, pero tambien regresara a ayudar a su mundo de otros enemigos. En cuanto a los elegidos y sus padres creo que se vera hoy en ese capitulo Y también me alegro que te gustara lo de Hiruzen dando un escarmiento a los Civiles y sus compañeros pero habrá más castigo y remordimiento entre el pueblo de Konoha para asi darle un poco de Justicia a Naruto. Espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: hola amigo bueno amigo espero sorprenderte hoy en este capítulo como recordaras estará con Guilmon, Agumon de Savers y con su digispritit que todavía no quiero nombrarlo. Pero también tendrán entrenamiento con su compañero Kurama. Bueno espero que disfrutes el capítulo amigo.

Zafir09: hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el fic bueno ahora aclare tus dudas. Bueno me alegro que te gustara la reacción del consejo civil y de los consejeros Homaru, Koharu y Danzou pero habrá mas castigo para ellos pero eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo y ahora cuando sepan la verdad de los orígenes del rubio toda Konoha se desmoronara y todos sus compañeros sabran de porque el descuido de su amigo y el odio que le tenían a sus amigo y lo estaría apoyando, y con el legado recuerda que tanto Hiruzen y Jiraiya protegerán el patrimonio que le corresponde a Naruto de cierto 'halcón´´ o cierto``Uchiha´´ para evitar que se quede con el legado de Naruto. En cuanto al enemigo que tendrán bueno dejare al final al Juubi, recuerda que primero estarán en el Digimundo protegiendo a los digimon y evitando que enemigos regresen a causar caos. En cuanto a Kari bueno en Japones se llama Hikari Kamiya o Kari Kamiya así se le llama la nueva novia de naruto. En cuanto a nuestro Zorro pienso que si debería librearlo para ayudar a su compañero en su entrenamiento shinobi ya que no se convirtió en Gennin pero si será un shinobi completo. Y el Kyubi está en la mitad, la otra mitad la tiene Minato. En cuando descubra la sorpresa que le tienen Gennai y Yggdrasilll para los padres de naruto será a tu criterio amigo. Bueno espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul : Hola amiga, bueno me alegro que te gustara el fic y bueno para aclárate dudas bueno veo que te gusta Kari, bueno a quien no , ami tambien me parece muy linda y muy tierna en so forma de hablar y llevarse bien con sus amigos. En cuanto a tus dudas bueno Naruto si obtendrá sus habilidades ninjas con Kurama. Con Kurama pienso hacerlo una Bestia sagrada de Digimon o la mascota del rubio cuando salga de su cuerpo y en cuanto a sus habilidades, recuerda que el tiene a Kurama, Guilmon, Agumon y el Digispirit no creo que sea necesario el Sharingan, y bueno espero que te hallara aclarado tus dudas y bueno espero que disfrutes el capitulo de hoy amiga.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 2: Sorpresas y Rencuentros

Nos encontramos en el Digimundo viendo al nuevo elegido que fue llamado y todos miraban al rubio junto con sus 2 digimon que tenía una parte parecida con el Agumon de Tai Kamiya que estaban comparando con su Agumon suyo y el del Rubio y tambien otro Digimon que no habia visto ( Guilmon), en cuanto a loas demás tenían ciertoas opiniones o puntos de vista.

Por los chicos miraban con muchos celos y envidia (Pero sobre todo de Davis, T.K Y Ken)por sus 2 digimons y el físico que le tenia, por el otro lado las chicas muchas de ellas lo miraban con un sonrojo fuerte pero sobre todo una chica en especial , lo miraba maravillada por el nuevo chico, como sentía sus presencia tan calida, relajadora y segura.

Mientras todos pensaban en su nuevo amigo Gennai los interrumpió

Gennai: Ejem … buenos días elegidos bueno los llame hasta aquí porque quiero darles algo para ustedes.

Davis: de que trata la sorpresa Gennai?

Gennai: Bueno Davis se trata que tendrán un nuevo compañero como se mostra a mi lado, se llama Naruto Uzumaki, y es el portador del emblema de la determinación junto con sus Digimon como Guilmon y Agumon.

Naruto: ¿ mucho gusto otra vez pero quería preguntarte algo?

Gennai: Dígame Elegido.

Naruto: A que enemigos nos enfrentamos.

En eso Gennai se pone pensativo si tendría que decirles a los elegidos lo que esta pasando en el Digimundo y explico.

Gennai: hace varios meses algunos digimon han estado inquietos por varias amenazas que han estado destruyendo sus hogares y estoy temiendo que algunos de las bestias guardianes estén involucrados en ellos.

T.k: entonces crees que regreses…..

Gennai: Si eso me temo creo que regresaroan los Dark Master y de otros mas

Todos se alarmaron sobre todo los primeros niños elegidos, sabían que los Dark Masters eran muy peligrosos y les habían costado vencerlos a cada uno.

Gennai:Pero cambiando a otros temas les quería dar otra sorpresa además de su compañeros.

Tamers: ¿ de que trata la sorpresa?

Gennai: bueno elegidos, además de sus compañeros digimon tendrá un nuevo compañeros mas

Tamers Y Digimons.: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿OTROS COMPAÑEROS DIGIMON?

Gennai: Tranquilos Elegidos, sus nuevos compañeros ya están aquí, preséntese amigos

En eso 6 luces aparecían en frente a los elegidos

El primero Es una criatura pequeño como un peluche, con un cuerno en la frente, grandes orejas y pelaje blanco con franjas verdes en las orejas…..

El segundo era una criatura en forma de de zorro con pelaje amarillo con blanco porta guantes largos con el símbolo del ying y del yang en sus muslos.

El tercero era un es un Digimon parecido a un perro azul antropomórfico que tiene una cinta roja atada alrededor de su cabeza cubriendo una especie de marca amarilla, usa un par de guantes de boxeo.

El cuarto era un digimon tipo ave con apariencia de Ninja en su frente tenia parecido una bandada de color rojo en su frente, en la punta de sus orejas tenía un color purpura y un chaleco de color purpura con la imagen de una estrella como logo, también se le notaba sus garras de color purpura con negro en sus alas y sus patas de color amarillo con rojo.

El quinto era una criatura en forma de una pequeña especie de flor. Su pequeño rostro negro se compone de formas circulares, lo cual puede disparar semillas de la boca. La pequeña hélice que posee en la cabeza le permite volar y atacar.

El sexto tiene la forma de un pequeño diablillo de color morado con un pañuelo rojo amarrado al cuello, con una "carita" o "smiley" en el vientre y guantes rojos.

Ya que aparecieron los nuevos digimon Gennai comenzó a explicar.

Gennai: Elegidos eso será sus nuevos digimon que estarán acompañándolos por siempre, y estarán trabajando juntos en equipo, les quiero presentar a Terriermon, Renamon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Falconmon, y Impmon.

En eso los nuevos elegidos miraban sus digimon y se acercaba a cada digimon.

A Davis junto con Veemon le tocaria con Gaomon que se veía muy tranquilo y feliz ala vez con su nuevo Tamer.

A Yolei junto con Hawkmon le tocaria con Lalamon que se veía muy feliz y animada por su nueva amiga.

Con Cody y Armadillomon le tocarían estar con Falconmon que estaba tranquilo y feliz por su nuevo amigo que iban a estar.

Con Ken y su Wormmon le tocarían estar con Impmon que estaba de muy buen humor para hacer cualquier travesura, eso le dieron escalofrió a nuestros tamers.

A T.K y Patamon le tocarían estar con Terriermon que estaba muy risueño y siempre decía una palabra que le gustaba a terriermon.

Terriermon: Momantai T.K

T.k: jejeje si no te preocupes Terriermon nos llevaremos muy bien, no es asi Patamon.

Patamon: A si es T.k

Y con Kari y Gatomon le tocaron con Renamon que estaba muy seria pero cuando la miraron se le hizo una sonrisa que indicaban que serian buenas amigas.

En eso le habían sido modificado los 6 Digivices que tenían en su poder, ahora podrían dominar la digievoluciones a un con mas poder que tenían pero lo tenían que practicar para utilizara 2 digimon ala vez.

Mientras tanto en las Naciones Elementales.

Nos digirimos hacia Konoha mas en ser especifico en la torre del Hokage que Hiruzen habia convocado a todos los habitantes, tanto Civiles y Shinobis y estudiantes que tuvieron que ser interrupidos en la selección de los equipos Gennins les daba una notica que cambiarían para siempre.

Les quería informar de la Nueva Generacion de Shinobis que habría en Konoha y que la Voluntad de Fuego siempre vivirá en todos y tambien de la Captura de Mizuki al intentar Robar el Pergamino prohibido, eso festejaron todos los habitantes, en eso le decía que Naruto Uzumaki ha hudido de Konoha, se podría decir que Todos sus amigos ( menos Sasuke o Sakura por el momento) estuvieron tristes, al igual que cierto Chunnin , 1 Anbu con mascara de Gato que tenia el cabello de color lila y 2 Jounin que estaban a lado con el Hokage uno de cabello plateado que tenia tapada la Cara y su ojo Izquierdo y una Jounin con el cabello de color Morado con una gabardina de color café estaban tristes por la huida de Naruto. Pero Era todo lo contrario con los civiles que estaban festejando por la huida del Chico Zorro o del Kyubi pero antes de que cada Shinobi intentara matarlos por burlarse de su amigo. Hiruzen le habia dicho que por su culpa había Huido el Hijo de Minato Namikaze, es ahí que todos los Civiles y Aldeanos se quedaron petrificados por tal noticia, cada uno de ellos ahora estaban horrorizados, avergonzados y tristes por lastimar y marginar al hijo de su Maximo héroe de todos. Pero eso no es todo , habia dicho que el Festival del 10 de octubre de la celebración hacia el Yondaime Hokage habia sido cancelado permanentemente por deshonrar el sacrificio de Minato hacia su hijo por Proteger la aldea siendo un Jinchuiriki. nadie dijo nada debido a la gran culpa que tenían y todos querían disculparse con Naruto pero el Sandaime les dice que ya es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón y que gracias a eso la aldea perdió al que pudo ser el mejor ninja y Hokage que pudo tener Konoha. Y tambien les habia dicho que el Consejo Civil habia sido desatircualizado permanentemente que solo estará el consejo Shinobi que dirigirían y aconsejarían al Hokage y a Konoha.

Ya después les pidió que reanudaran sus actividades, cada civil y Aldeano se fueron sin decir palabra alguna, y en cuanto a nuestros Gennins ahora sabían el porque el Odio hacia su compañero y de ahora de adelante mejorarían y entrenarían mejor para encontrar a su amigo en cualquier lugar que se encuentre o si no honrar a su virtud de tal sacrificio que tuvo que hacer y fueron a la academia para seguir en la selección de quipos.

En cuanto a Hiruzen estaba feliz por hacer justicia a su Nieto y tambien arruinar a cada civil y Aldeano que daño a Naruto, en cuanto a sus ``Compañeros´´ estaban mas que cabreados en que les habían arruinado sus planes, ahora todos sabían del legado de Naruto, ya no podrían tener las técnicas del Yondaime o del Clan Uzumaki y ahora han perdido poder político por la desintegración del consejo civil. Ahora tendrían que hacer todos sus planes desde cero.

Mientras tanto en el Digimundo

Nuestros héroes todavía se seguían conociendo a los nuevos digimon que tenían pero fueron interrupidos por una explosión.

Davis: Que esta pasando?

T.k: Hay que investigar en ese lugar.

Tamers: Vamos

En ese momento los Tamers se dirigían al lugar y cuando habían llegado estaba 2 de sus enemigos mas peligrosos que todavía no podrían vencer se tratan de Arukenimon y Mummymon que estaban atacando a una aldea digimons indefenso, en eso aparecieron los Elegidos con sus digimons menos naruto que estaba con Gennai junto con Agumon y Guilmon viendo el combate porque no sabia como digievolucionar a sus digimon en eso vio como digievolucionaba los Digimon como Veemon a ExVeemon, Hawkmon a Aquilamon, Armadillomon a Ankylomon, Patamon a Angemon y Gatomon en su forma de campeón. Mientras eso veía como estaba la lucha, Naruto vio que tanto Arukenimon y Mummymon pensaban atacar detrás de Kari y a Gatomon .

En ese momento en la mente de Naruto estaba hablando con Kurama

Naruto: Kurama, necesito que me ayudes a salvar a Kari y a Gatomon?

Kurama: Bueno como vemos en la situación necesitamos que tus compañeros digievoluciones.

Naruto: y Como digievoluciono a Guilmon y a Agumon?

Kurama: tengo una idea pero necesito que concentres tu chackra en tus manos y tendras alguna energía que podras digievolucinar.

Naruto: Gracias amigo, lo pondré en practica ahora

Kurama: ve a por ellos Naruto.

En eso naruto concentro su cackra de su amigo en sus manos y corrió como pudo y le dio unos golpes concrectos a Arukenimon y Mummymon artudiendolos por unos instantes

Arukenimon: ¿Quién diablo eres tu?

Mummymon: ¿Maldicion , otro niño elegido?

Naruto: No dejare que dañes a mis amigos. Estan listos Amigos

Agumon: Si jefecito

Guilmon: Igual yo Naruto

En ese momento naruto con una mano tenia una energía librerada en sus manos con el golpe que habia hecho a los enemigos librero un gran poder y levanto su Digivice y comenzó la acción

Naruto: ¡ADN…..Cargando!

Y dirigio el rayo que salía en su digivice a sus digimon y comenzaron a digievolucionar sus digimon.

(es como la digievolucion de Guilmon a Growlmon y Agumon en GeoGreymon)

Naruto: Woooow vaya amigos alfin pude digievolucionar a mis digimon bien vamos a vencer a ellos amigos, Comienzen atacar.

Growlmon: ¡Llama de Combustión!

GeoGreymon: ¡Mega Llama!

Ya con esos ataques dirigidos a los enemigos no tuvieron la oportunidad de defenderse y fueron lanzados hacia el otro lugar. Mientras tanto una Kari miraba a Naruto con un sonrojo fuerte y miraba entre soñada como la habia salvado y tambien quedo maravillada por la Digievolucion de sus digimon . y ya con sus enemigos fuera de combate fuero rodeados por los demás Elegidos junto con sus digimon no si antes desaparecer como si fuera el viento.

Una vez que se transformaron en su forma original les felicito por su trabajo en ayudar el pueblo y festejar al rubio y con sus digimon.

Pero antes que pudieran festejar 2 perosnnas estaban observando al rubio y comenzaron a acercarse a el y tambien a lado estaban Gennai y Yggdrasill.

¿?: Felicidades Naruto, estoy orgulloso de ti por ayudar a la jovencita

¿?: Si mi niño me da mucho orgullo por proteger a tus amigos.

En eso el rubio miro y vio a las personas que jamas veria otra vez se trataban de sus padres.

Naruto: Papá…. Mamá.

Y corrió llorando a abrazar a sus padres que siempre los necesito y los demás estaban muy felices por una reunión familiar.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy

Espero que les hayan gustado el fic amigos bueno si me tarde mucho pero he estado ocupado en otras cosas, como la semana santa, en otros fanfics y tambien otras historias

Bueno en esos días actualizare con el Tamer de los Milagros, con el de los Power rangers, de Saint Seiya y tambien unos nuevos que subiré

Bueno ahora la Votacion va asi

Kari Kamiya: 6 Votos

Rika Nonoka: 1 Voto

Ya casi se esta cerrando para la pareja de Naruto

Bueno acepto felicitaciones, consejos, dudas, criticas o Pm

Bueno si mas me despido amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos


	4. Capitulo 3: Un Nuevo Hogar

Hola amigos disculpen por las tardanzas pero esta semana estuve escribiendo los fics, revisando los reviews y peticiones y bueno lo estoy cumpliendo y tambien poniendo de mi parte para hacerlo mas interesante el fic ,habrá mas sorpresas para este capitulo de Digimon, creo que esta vez no habrá batallas sino mas relación entre Kari y Naruto, el rencuentro de sus padres y su nuevo hogar . y bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo amigos.

Quiero agradecerles a:

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: ola amiga, me alegro que te gustara el fic y bueno se que es algo corto el fic pero todavía no me acostumbro escribir mucho pero bueno veremos que se puede hacer y en cuanto a tu fic que piensas hacer, cuentas mi apoyo para que te apoye para que puedas escribir el fic y que sea un éxito, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amiga.

caballerooscuro117: hola amigo, bueno me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno si regresara a su dimensión pero solo por una amenaza tanto al Digimundo y al Mundo Shinobi porque se quedara ahí con sus padres y su novia y compañeros digimon. Y en cuanto a tu voto lo acepto con gusto pero como veras, Kari esta ganando la votación ante Rika pero bueno que se le puede hacer, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Zafir09: hola amigo, gracias por apoyarme en este fic, y veo que te gusto las expresiones de Konoha cuando se enteraron la verdad de los orígenes de Naruto, pero recuerda, habrá mas Justicia para el rubio debido a los tratos que recibió, y habrá un spoiler o un P.O.V en las naciones elementales y me alegro que te gustara el rencuentro de sus padres, ya era gusto para el rubio que estuviera con su familia, y bueno te lo dejo a tu criterio si Naruto supo si con Kurama o por instinto. Y nose si convertirlo en un Digimon Sagrado a Kurama porque le vendría bien o lo convierto en un Zorrito para la Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze. Y no se si darle la mitad del Ying a Kurama porque le afectaría su sistema de Chackra de Minato, pero déjame ver si puedo hacer algo, en cuanto al Rinnegan, me punes un dilema porque en el otro fic del El Tamer De Los Milagros le dare el Rinnegan, pero no se si darle eso o fácilmente le daría el Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Doton y Fuuton. Y en cuanto a las enseñanzas que recibirá claro que las aceptaría porque nuestro Rubio necesitara toda la capacitación que necesitara para defender tanto el digimundo y las Naciones Elementales y en cuanto a Kari (Hikari), creo que comenzara la relación entre ellos y obviamente muchos celos por tres tamers y su hermano mayor, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo , me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y bueno habrá muchas batallas en el digimundo, no se si los pondré en contra de los 12 digimon del Digimon 03 tamers o la del 4 las que están corrompidos por Cherribemon. Bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy

Capitulo 3: Un Nuevo Hogar.

Nos encontramos en un momento de película para todos; nuestro rubio estaba eufórico, estaba con las personas que siempre quiso estar cuando nacio, sus padres, estaban cuando fue el ataque del Kyuubi, Minato estaba vestido con su uniforme de Jounin de Elite, con sus chaleco, y su túnica de Hokage con la inscripción en la parte detrás de su túnica con las Kanjis de Yondaime Hokage, con su banda de Konoha atado en su frente de la cabeza. Y Kushina estaba vestida con una blusa amarilla con un blusón largo de color verde oscuro, con sus sandalias de ninja moradas.

Los Tmers y los Elegidos estaban conmovidos por la reunión familiar de su nuevo amigo que la mayoría se conmovieron y otros estaban llorando de felicidad pero mas las chicas como Sora, Mimi, Yolei pero sobre todo Kari que estaba llorando sobre tal emotiva escena de su amigo ( o eso pensaba) y tambien los Digimons estaban conmovidos pero sobre todo Agumon y Guilmon que estaban llorando al estilo de anime por su Compañero.

Ya una vez que terminaron de abrazarse se separaron para comenzar a preguntarse.

Naruto: ¿Padres, como pudieron volver la vida?

Minato: Para serte sincero Naruto, no lo sabemos, primero estaba en el el estomago del Shinigami y tu esposa estaba en el Cielo en el descanso enterno hasta que aparecimos en este Lugar inospido.

Naruto: ¿Cómo es es posible?

¿?: Yo les puedo dar sus respuestas.

En eso todos tanto la Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze, los Elegidos, Tamers y los digimons se voltearon para ver a la misteriosa persona y todos se sorprendieron de quien se trataba.

Se trataba de Yggdrasill en su forma humana, era en forma de estatua de hielo y en forma de mujer, su apariencia era muy hermosa y estaba armada con 2 varas de hielo y a lado de el estaba acompañado de Gennai.

Tamers: Gennai, quien es ella?

Gennai: Elegidos, ella es la Diosa de los Digimon, Yggdrasill.

Tamers: ¡Queeeeeeeee!

Yggdrasill: he venido aquí para hablar con Naruto Uzumaki y su familia.

Naruto: Yo?, para que me necesita Ygdrasill.

Ygdrasill: Por favor llámenme Reina Drasill. Estoy aquí para darte una segunda Oportunidad.

Naruto: Una segunda Oportunidad? No me queras decir que?

Yggdrasill: A si es, además de tus padres que tu te mereces, tambien se te dara otras cosas; Minato, Naruto un paso adelante porfavor?

Mientras los rubios sin protestar dieron un paso adelante y en eso la Reina se colocaba en sus 2 manos en el estomago de los rubís pero mas especifico en el sello donde contenia Kurama. Y comenzó a brillar en sus sellos y sintieron un dolor tan punzante como si los abriera con un kunai incandescente y en eso 2 grandes masas de chackra rojo en forma de Zorro, el Primero un Zorro de 9 colas con tonalidad Rojizo anaranjado, y el segundo tambien un Zorro de 9 colas pero su tonalidad era mas oscura, Eran los Ying y Yang del Kyuubi que se estaban uniéndose otra vez, pero esta vez sus prescencia y su chackra no era tan maligno como de antes si no mas calido y mas puro en eso Kurama se estaba encojiendo en un tamaño a escala de un perro adulto, y ahora tenia una cola por discreccion.

Naruto/Minato: ¿Qué paso con Kurama? Y porque no nos morimos al extraer a nuestro Bijuu?

Yggdrasill: Kurama se ha vuelto a unir en uno solo 1, y no han muerto porque una cosa es extraer a la fuerza y otra es librerar por voluntad. Ahora Kurama es un ser Puro y sin maldad.

Kurama: Ahhhh que le paso a mi cuerpo? Ahora soy un perro faldero de los Uzumakis, no sere la burla de mis hermanos buahhhhh buahhhh?

En eso todos, y me refiero a todos tanto los Tamers, la Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze, Digimons, Gennai y Yggdrasill tenían una enorme gota en su nuca.

Yggdrasill: Tranquilo, Kurama solo te uni con tu otra mitad y además te purifique todo tu odio, deberías estar feliz.

Kurama: Y como quieres que estes feliz si estoy en una apariencia de Perro Faldero.

En eso Sonrio algo tétrica Yggdrasill al pobre de Kurama que vio mucha maldad en su sonrisa.

Yggdrasill: Si no te callas, te mandare al estómago de Shinimagi permanentemente

En eso se puso tan pálido como un fantasma que asistió rápidamente y a si evitar la furia de una diosa.

Yggdrasill: Muy bien, asi me gusta que me tenga miedo. ¿Qué?

Todos: Nada.

Yggdrasill: Bueno, me tengo que retirar, les deseo éxito en su misión de salvar al Digimundo y a su mundo y Naruto, bienvenido a tu nueva vida .

En eso desaparecía en un resplandor junto con Gennai.

Y ahora nuestros Tamers y Elegidos tenían que regresar al Mundo real, pero tambien estarían acompañados por sus nuevos Digimons y un nuevo Tamer que los acompañara en una nueva aventura junto con sus padres y su nuevo integrante llamado Kurama.

Estaban caminando hacia un televisor que los elegidos y tamers sacaron sus Digivices, para ser teletrasportados, asi lo mismo lo hizo el rubio y le dijo que tomaran de sus hombros, tanto Minato, Kushina, Agumon y Guilmon tomaron sus hombros y Kurama lo tomo por su cola fueron teletrasportados a la escuela que residían los Tamers….. Habian llegado a su nuevo hogar.

Mientras tanto en las naciones elementales.

Las cosas en Konoha están de cabeza, para empezar Ya no tenia el brillo que tenia antes, ante la partida de Naruto, ahora todos estaban deprimidos, decaídos o tristes por su partida, después de enterarse la verdad de los Orígenes de Naruto , ahora todos estaban arrepentidos por los tratos que le hicieron al rubio, Los shinobis estaban tristes que tenían que distraerse en Misiones para al menos honrar al Hijo del Yondaime Hokage. Y los civiles han perdido desde la confianza y sus bienes por causas de las Nuevas leyes del Sandaime que castigaba a cada persona que odio a Naruto desde perder casas, vienes y hasta la propiedad de acciones, en cuanto a los nuevos Gennis, habían perdido su autoestima aun después de enterarse la dura verdad de su compañero, pero las mas afectadas eras las Kunoichis como Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yanamaka, Ama Tenten, y de las personas que los cuidaba como Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Yugao Uzuki y tambien sus compañeros estaban algos decaídos pero ambos juraron que darían su mejor esfuerzo para honrar a su compañero en cualquier lugar que anduviera.

Pero las cosas eran diferentes en el Consejos por ciertos Ancianos que estaban mas que molesto porque habían perdido mucho poder y influencia, desde la disolución del Consejo Civil, ya no tenían influencias para ejercer poder como si fueran dueños de Konoha, ahora tenían que ser mas produentes y discretos o si no perderan lo poco que tienen.

Desde que se enteraron Los orígenes de Naruto por parte de los Espias de Suna, Iwa, Kumo y de Kiri casi se lanzaron en una búsqueda global en buscar al Jinchuirki del Kyuubi pero sin éxito algunos es como si la misma tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

De regreso en Tokyo.

Han pasado 1 semanas desde que habían llegado a Tokyo y gracias a la ayuda de Yggdrasill le dieron un poco de Dinero para la Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze para establecerse se habían conseguido una casa cómoda, pero debido a la moda de Kushina decidió remodelar la casa a una casa moderna a una tradicional Japonesa, ahora su casa era de 2 pisos, con un estaque de peces Koi, un dojo para entrenar artes marciales y una biblioteca para sus Jutsus, tambien tenían los básico como Habitaciones, Sala, Comedor, Cocina, Baños, Sótano, Ático y estacionamiento.

Tambien en esos días Tanto Kushina se autoempleo en Cocinar y vender el Ramen en sus diferentes estilos, cosa que se hizo popular en todo Tokio, era muy buen pagada el restaurante que puso Kushina asus famosos Ramens instantáneos, Misos, de Pollo, de Cerdo, de Mariscos y Vegetarianos. Y Minato por experiencias en la Política consiguió trabajar en un despacho en la Familia de los Kamiya que lo acepto con gusto para apoyar ala Familia que rescato a su hija Kari, pero tambien ayudaba a su querida esposa en servir el Ramen en su Restaurante como Mesero.

Mientras tanto con nuestro héroe, se habia adaptado en su nueva vida, bueno casi de todo, todavía no se acostumbrada por la tecnología que tenían, desde Televisores, Internet, Automoviles y Celulares, era todo nuevo para el pero se andava acostumbrando, con la ayuda de sus amigos. Tambien tanto sus padres lo habían inscrito en la escuela donde Residían los Tamers, y cosa que tuvo que obedecer, pero siempre se llevaba el Digivice por si las emergencias surgían, pero había dejado en su casa a sus compañeros tanto Guilmon que estaba durmiendo en su Cama al igual que Agumon, cosa que suspiro el pobre rubio en soportar a sus amigos y para rematar las cosas a lado en su cuarto estaba Kurama riéndose de las desgracias de su antiguo Jinchuirki , ahora se estaba acostumbrando en estar en su forma original pero también podría cambiar de cuerpo pero se le harian extraño en ver a un Zorro de 9 colas deambulando en las calles.

En la escuela , se sentaba a lado de Kari que con gusto le enseñaba lo que habia en la escuela y le ayudaba su tareas en las tardes para seguir la corrientes en las clases. Cosa que puso muy celoso a 3 personas que miraban de muertes a Naruto que cosa ignoro o por miedo no miraba sus miradas que mataban….. Si estaban celosos de Naruto T.K, Davis y Ken que estaban enamoradas de Kari, pero tambien estaban celosas las chicas como Mimi y Yolei a ver al Rubio.

En las tardes nuestro Rubio entrenaba en las tardes en el Dojo de su familia, bajo la tutela de Kushina, Minato y Kurama que entreban desde lo básico como Control de Chackra y manejo de Chackra.

Minato le enseñaba el uso de los 5 elementos que tiene su hijo, cuando probo que si hijo tenía en su poder sus 5 elementos naturales como Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton y Fuuton, en un papel de Chackra que se dividió en 5 partes como se quemo, Se mojo, se desmorono, se Arrugo, se cortó y se arrugo. Minato le enseñaba usar el Rasengan en sus primeras fases, y el Hiraishin Jutsu, por milagro Naruto usaba los Kage Bunshin usaba para mejorar su manejo en elos Jutsus pero cuando disipaban el clon siempre terminaba con un dolor de cabeza intenso o terminaba inconsciente por recibir mucha información de golpe.

Con Kushina le enseñaba en el Dominio del Kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu y control de Cackra tales como caminar los Arboles, caminar sobre el agua del estanque y balancear una Kunai sobre su cuerpo. Y tambien le enseñaban a Manifestar sus cadenas de Chackra que era lo mas difícil porque era mucha practica para que las perfeccionara bien sus Cadenas que eran Doradas con un toque de Rojo.

Y con nuestro Zorro Favorito que era el mas brutal de todos, les enseñaban tanto Genjutsu, y Taijutsu desde lo básico hasta crear su propio estilo Naruto, pero su hablidad seria que dominara los Jutsus elementales desde de Rango D al Rango A.

Tambien habían surgidos varios imprudentes sucedidos en el Digimundo cuando ayudaba a cada digimon que estaban si influenciados o Asustados por algo cosa que tuvieron que averiguar los Tamers que algo sucedia en el Digimundo. Mientras eso sucedia Nuestros Tamers se habían acostumbrados en ser compañeros de sus nuevos Compañeros como Terriermon, Renamon, Gaomon, Inmpmon, Lalamon y Falcomon que habían digievolucinados en su forma de Campeon en vencer a varios oponentes de gran nivel.

Pero nadie se entero que el Digivice de Naruto ha estado actuando raro porque en la pantalla surgia una Imagen con un símbolo raro para el.

Habia despertado el Digispirit de Fuego…Aguminon y BeniGreymon estaban de regreso.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy amigos.

Disculpen por las tardanzas pero tenia otros fics que actualizar y si se me esta complicando pero no me preocupa por el tiempo jejeje.

Bueno espero que les haya disfrutado el fic y algo de humor que puse, y ahora se cerrara las votaciones para la pareja de Naruto.

Y la Ganadora del certamen es…Kari Kamiya.

Y ahora hare una votación para las parejas para los otros tamers como.

T.k, Davis, Ken , Tai y Matt, Izzy y Joe.

Bueno acepto críticas, felicitaciones, dudas, consejos o PM.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
